Never Give Up
by Z-Flower
Summary: Yui refuses to give up Tamahome and Hana, and Tamahome is surprised at what lengths Yui will go to keep him there. *INSPIRATIONAL FANFICTION FROM priestessjuno's story, Having the Chance of a Lifetime, where there are two Suzaku no Mikos and two Seiryuu no Mikos.*


Fushigi Yugi

**Disclaimer- I own nothing related to this fabulous anime/manga. All rights belong to Yuu Watase.**

**This is an inspirational fanfic, from _"Having the Chance of a Lifetime"_, by priestessjuno. I was intrigued by the idea of there being two Suzaku no Mikos and two Seiryuu no Mikos. This is a little snippet before I decide to write the entire fic.**

**This takes place in episode 18: "Love Trap". Yui's feelings were rejected by Tamahome, who intends to take her and Hana back to Konan and reunite them with their friends. Unknown to him, Yui has no intention of returning to Miaka, knows nothing of Yui willingly becoming one of Seiryuu's mikos, and doesn't want Hana to return to her friends, whom Yui thinks betrayed her. Find out to what lengths Yui will go to in order to keep Tamahome.**

* * *

Rejection was a painful thing, Yui realized, as she bathed in Kutou's bath. She had just confessed her undying love for him, only to have him rebuff her advances, and claim his heart belongs to Miaka. Why? Why Miaka? What did Miaka have that she didn't have? Yui did everything she could to make Tamahome's stay comfortable- making sure he had breakfast, always had a fresh change of clothes, and even nursed him back to health after Nakago whipped him mercilessly for trying to escape to Miaka when she was sick. But yet he still wanted that _traitor_. She let Nakago's words replay in her mind.

"_Such as your choosing to become one of the Seiryuu no Mikos. All so you could avenge your betrayal by that Suzaku girl. Will you quietly give Tamahome back to her? And then let her and her friend find happiness by letting them summon Suzaku? And you will let Lady Hana return to her friends as well, the ones that abandoned and betrayed her when she needed them most?" _

Yui lifted up her hand from the water to gaze at a flower petal that landed on her finger. She was glad when Hana arrived. She had another girl from her world, a true friend who would never betray her, and she became like a little sister Yui could take of, since she had no siblings of her own. She could still tell Hana was nervous about her role as a miko, but Yui was determined to help her through it.

"Wait, please! One of the Mikos is…!" Yui looked up, startled, to find Tamahome struggling with her maids before he addressed her.

"Let me go! Yui!"

Yui turned around, covering her hands across her exposed chest.

"Tamahome! Why did you come here?!"

Tamahome, out of respect of Yui's naked body, turned the other way and continued. "Before I go to Miaka, there's something I have to ask you! Did you…did you become one of the Seiryuu no Mikos willingly? Did you willingly become an enemy of your best friend?! _Did you?!_"

"I did! But, it was…" Yui's body shook with sobs, before her face became stony and determined. "It was all _her _fault! She betrayed me first! Everything that happened to me is all her fault! Before that…yes…before that, I never would have considered stealing you away from Miaka…but after she betrayed me, I can't let her have you!"

"Yui…weren't you…weren't the two of you friends?" Tamahome questioned, and didn't notice one of the miads place a goblet of incense down on the ground, purple musk coming out.

"Then…you have no intention of coming to Konan with us." Yui closed her eyes and bowed her head, but remained silent. "What about Hana?"

"Leave her out of this." She bit back angrily. "She stays here in Kuto as the other Seiryuu no Miko."

"You shouldn't make that decision for Hana. Let her decide for herself. But I see. Have it your way." Tamahome then walked off going to the meeting place under the specific tree he and Miaka had discussed. Yui turned around distressed, hearing his footsteps wander.

"Tamahome!" _He's leaving…Tamahome is…Tamahome is…!_

The next thing she knew, she heard Tamahome gasp and fall to his knees.

"Wh-What is this?" The maids began to approach him with menacing looks on their faces and covering their noses so they won't inhale the scent.

"Are you alright, Master Tamahome?"

"This musk seems to be affecting you."

"Come, let's go back to Lady Yui, shall we?"

"Lemme go! I have to go somewhere!" Yui knew this was it. It was now or never to make Tamahome hers for good. She walked out of the water and two maids draped a towel around her.

"Tamahome…I won't let you go…"

"Yui…"

Yui placed the pill in her mouth, and then she knelt down to the weakened Suzaku warrior, and kissed him, making the Kodoku fall down his throat. His last thoughts were of Miaka before he passed out in Yui's arms.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
